


Forsaken

by HellamAir



Category: Inhumans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellamAir/pseuds/HellamAir
Summary: 在马克西姆斯被流放之前，阿胡拉造访了关押他叔叔的牢房。
Relationships: Ahura Boltagon & Maximus Boltagon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> A fabricated story before Inhumans Prime (2017)

阿胡拉走在新阿提兰深处的走廊里，他自己的脚步声是唯一的声源。

尽管建筑不是他的专长，他还是很快意识到这里的墙壁相当特殊。引起他注意的并不是墙壁上繁复的几何图案——经典的阿提兰风格，在新阿提兰也没什么改变——而是墙壁的材质。无论那些深浅不一的灰色金属到底是什么材料，它们显然有极强的吸音效果，使得阿胡拉即使在如此空旷的场所内也听不见半点回声。

太安静了。阿胡拉想。

在进入新阿提兰边境前，他仔细考虑过各种可能的情况，他甚至做好了控制一两个守卫的准备。但当他真正站在新阿提兰面前时，他发现所有的准备都是徒劳的。没有守卫，没有盘问，他遇到的最接近阻拦的事是在入境时进行的身份登记。虽然他本可以以恩尼拉克斯执行总经理的身份拜访，利用专属飞船绕过这一关，但这次他想进行一些私人活动，不宜大张旗鼓。入境处负责记录的异人在录入博尔塔贡这个姓氏时连眼皮都没有抬一下，这令阿胡拉不禁思考：到底是这个异人成为异人的时间太短，还是皇室的影响力早已在一连串的事件里衰微了？

阿胡拉一边前进一边缓慢地整理着思绪，他的步伐也因此缓和下来。说到底，他并不用着急。从他得到的消息来看，他入境时，理事会应当刚好召开新一轮会议，所有皇室成员都会到场，接着用一整天时间为各项事宜争论不休。也就是说，他至少有好几个小时的时间来潜入他要去的地方。

但这里的寂静显然不仅仅是由于无人经过造成的。阿胡拉感到有点不自在。

他不认为自己现在的行为可以被称作潜入，他充其量算是比较小心地走在一条无人看管的走廊上，即使这条路的尽头关押的是马克西姆斯——阿提兰臭名昭著的罪犯，天才，疯子，他的叔叔。

为了这次行动，阿胡拉调查过新阿提兰皇宫的监控分布，在设计图上，属于马克西姆斯的那部分没有任何监管。他发现自己并不意外，这似乎是一种从阿提兰还在大西洋上时开始就有的共识：马克西姆斯的牢房会被所有人遗忘，不会也无需被提起，不用也不必被看守。阿胡拉本以为这是种暗示，旨在让被关押的人了解他自己的地位，让他明白他被整个异人社会所唾弃。但当他放慢速度再次走在这条路上，连脚步声都被地板吞没的时候，他突然意识到或许这份寂静本身就是个象征，代表着在阿提兰极具权威的某个人。

黑蝠王。这个名字令阿胡拉皱了皱眉。

从他第一次回到阿提兰开始，他身边对于国王的赞美就不绝于耳，可惜理事会的审判没给他留下太多时间，他还没能受到多少熏陶就被带离了公众视线。但即使在那段极为有限的时间里，阿胡拉也知道自己不太喜欢那些溢美之词。现在回想起来，那可能是他贸然离开总统制怀抱，回到君主制环境下受到的观念冲击。阿提兰是没有宗教的。或者说，阿提兰唯一的宗教就是祖先崇拜，而对现任国王的崇拜也算在其中。阿胡拉不太清楚当黑蝠王在位时，这种情绪是否发展到了继兰达克之后万年以来的第二个顶峰，他唯一可以确定的是，黑蝠王做出的决定几乎不会遭到质疑——哪怕人们根本不知道后果如何。因此压在黑蝠王头上的王冠一定相当沉重，以至于他需要拼尽全力承担作为国王的责任，而无暇扮演其他角色。也许正是因为马克西姆斯与阿胡拉都或多或少同属于被制度所放弃的那部分，后者才会在听说有关他叔叔的判决时感到如此迫切地需要来新阿提兰一趟。

好消息是，阿胡拉旅程的终点近在咫尺。他终于通过了那片无声的走廊，到达向下延伸的楼梯面前。他在原地站了一会儿，仔细聆听。下面没有传来任何声音——考虑到这里墙壁的设计，即使下面有什么声音，也不太可能传到上面来。阿胡拉没有犹豫多久。无论下方等待着他的是什么，他都不可能在这里放弃。

楼梯没有阿胡拉想象中的长。他很快就看到底部被玻璃隔出的房间里有个背影：熟悉的深色大衣上镶着白色的边缘，尾部因为衣服主人的蹲姿拖在地上，黑色的发顶从衣领上方露出来，正贴着牢房墙壁来回移动。

“不得不说，这间牢房设计得还不错，在没有我的情况下能做到这种程度值得嘉奖。你回去的时候可以转告新阿提兰的工程师，就说他们得到了阿提兰首席科学家的表扬——”在阿胡拉想好如何开场之前，玻璃后的人抢先开口了。

囚犯边说边站起来，拍掉衣服上的灰尘，不紧不慢地转过身面对阿胡拉：“——现在，或许你应该跟我讲讲你为什么会出现在这里，我亲爱的侄子？”

“你知道是我？”阿胡拉挑起一边眉毛，没有回答他叔叔的问题。

“哦，这个嘛，”马克西姆斯耸耸肩，脸上浮现出熟悉的笑容，“你的脚步声比布拉卡加重一点，但是比美杜莎轻，这地方又基本没什么别的客人……不过说实话，我差点没认出来你，上次见面你是不是还只到我胸口来着？我猜你和康共度了一段美好的时光？”

阿胡拉重新审视了一遍马克西姆斯。他叔叔精准地维持着他记忆里的样子：懒散、黑眼圈浓重、关在监狱里，但仍然与外界保持消息畅通。阿胡拉怀疑，即使自己再和康在时空里穿梭一年，回来时马克西姆斯也不会有任何变化。

可惜现在不是叙旧的时候。阿胡拉尽量使自己的声音显得平稳：“这些事可以留到以后再讨论。我是来放你出去的。”

马克西姆斯脸上的笑容扩大了：“所以说，你是来救我的。我得说我并不惊讶，毕竟你是有过前科的坏孩子。但我还是非常感动，真的，我发现我越来越喜欢你了，小侄子。”

“不过，你可能要白跑一趟了，”马克西姆斯的语气十分轻快，好像他们在讨论的是什么再平常不过的事，“谢谢你的好意，我还打算在这里多呆几天。”

阿胡拉深吸了一口气，再缓缓叹出来。他预料到了会出现这种情况，他叔叔对于自己身处监狱这件事似乎一直不甚在意。事实上，在马克西姆斯眼里，监狱可能和旅馆差不多，只要他愿意，他随时可以推开门走出来，然后去执行他那些疯狂的计划。阿胡拉不得不承认，大部分时候事情确实如此，至少从他认识马克西姆斯以来，类似的事发生过不下三次。但事情并不往往尽如人意。根据阿胡拉掌握的情报来看，这次事态要严重得多，否则他不会冒着失去公司的风险来找马克西姆斯。

“我知道监狱关不住你，但这次恐怕没有时间留给你慢慢越狱了。”阿胡拉发现自己竟然想不出什么对马克西姆斯来说会比较有吸引力的劝说，有些丧气地选择了平铺直叙，“理事会正在讨论你的处置方式，最晚明天，最早几个小时之后，结果就会确定下来然后被执行。你会被流放，马克西姆斯叔叔。”

马克西姆斯眨眨眼，缓缓歪过头：“我没听错吧，流放？不是死刑？好吧，我承认，这可真是没料到，我还以为他们会选个有趣点的处理方式呢。”

“虽然我不清楚细节，但这肯定不会是普通的流放。我不觉得你在接受判决之后还能像以前那么容易地跑回来，所以……”阿胡拉看着马克西姆斯，后者在说完上一句话之后就陷入了沉思，开始在房间里踱步。

“我知道、我知道，不用担心，你父亲不能让这种事发生。”马克西姆斯漫不经心地摆摆手。

阿胡拉的表情僵硬了一瞬，他不太习惯有人在他面前提起黑蝠王是他父亲这件事。不过看在对方是马克西姆斯的份上，他暂时还可以忍受。

“如果你指望黑蝠王这次能帮你的话，你恐怕要失望了。”阿胡拉顿了顿，有些不情愿地继续说下去，“虽然我确实听说他尽力减免了对你的处罚，但我母亲的态度相当坚决。再加上理事会其他人的施压，他一个人没法……”

“亲爱的侄子，你真应该认真听我说话。”

“……什么？”

“我可从来没说过你父亲不会让这种事情发生，我是说他不能。”

“我不觉得这两者有什么区别。”

“噢，当然有。这么多年过去了，你还不明白事情应该怎么发展吗？”

“我知道你总会有个计划，即使是现场构思的那种。但我不打算……”

马克西姆斯猛地停住，伸出一只手竖起食指，转头看向玻璃外的阿胡拉：“嘘，好了，不要再说了。放心，把一切都交给马克西姆斯叔叔吧，我是天才，记得吗？”

阿胡拉在被马克西姆斯打断后沉默了一阵子，他本来还想再说什么，但最终放弃了继续劝说的想法。博尔塔贡做出的决定很难被改变。无论哪一个。

“既然如此，那我只能祝你好运了，叔叔。”阿胡拉摇摇头，转身准备离开，“希望这不是我们最后一次见面。”

“欸，等等、等等，别着急走啊。”眼看阿胡拉要离开，马克西姆斯赶忙出声制止，“你千辛万苦跑到这里来，说这么几句话就走了？好歹再陪我聊聊嘛，这地方没人来，牢房的构造我也研究过了，无聊得很。再说，我可是有不少问题想问你。”

年轻的博尔塔贡脚步一顿，但并没有转头：“我很乐意和你多说几句，叔叔，但你应该知道我是冒着风险站在这里的……即使我目前为止还什么都没做。”

“但是如果被人看到你跟疯子马克西姆斯有接触，总归会影响你的声誉，是吧？其实你可以把话说完，不用担心冒犯我什么的，我很骄傲我的名字能在异人中有这么重的份量。当然啦，如果我坐在王位上，我名字的影响力还能更大一点儿，不过时局所迫嘛。”马克西姆斯走近玻璃隔板，伸出一条胳膊搭在上面，把身体的重量压在隔板上。

“来吧，我向你保证不会有人来这里的。理事会的会议肯定要再拖好几个小时，我们有足够的时间给自己找点乐子。”

阿胡拉终于忍不住转回身：“你知道理事会今天要开会？”

“噢，我知道很多事，我亲爱的侄子。早在你来之前我就知道他们要处理我了，因为这个地方没有镜子。”

阿胡拉回想起以前见到马克西姆斯的情景，他叔叔的牢房里确实时常放着一面镜子，但他不明白这和马克西姆斯的现状有什么关系。好在，囚犯这次不准备和他玩猜谜游戏。

“镜子是个……暗示，哪怕他们自己没意识到这点。”马克西姆斯撇撇嘴，把重心换到另一条腿上，“好像他们觉得只要给我一面镜子，我就会乖乖反省自己，或者对着镜子说话缓解我的破坏欲望。说实话，他们似乎从来没想过如果我是个精神分裂患者，这样会加重我的症状。不过他们没必要考虑我的感受，倒不是说我要因此责备他们什么的。顺带一提，我还蛮喜欢镜子的，尤其是打碎它们的时候。”

“如果没有镜子，那就意味着我在这个房间待不长了。想来新阿提兰也没有更好的房间给我住，我只能认为他们打算把我送上断头台……只是个比喻，阿提兰不用这么低效率的死刑方式。所以你说他们要流放我的时候，我确实挺惊讶的。”

阿胡拉听着马克西姆斯的长篇大论，视线越过他叔叔的肩膀，落在监狱墙壁的某一点上。

他曾经在阿提兰某个不见天日的房间里消磨掉不少时光，马克西姆斯的话让他不禁陷入回忆。不知道是因为记忆过于鲜明，还是他心中阴暗的部分其实从未消失过，阿胡拉发现自己仍然能感受到那种破坏一切的欲望。他想起被砸碎的桌子、撕烂的床单、和散落在地上的镜子碎片。当他透过记忆向下看时，无数对布满血丝的蓝眼睛从碎片中予以回望。他发现自己突然间理解了马克西姆斯对镜子的喜爱：用拳头击碎镜子的瞬间，镜子里那个疯狂的自己会一同碎裂，分解成无数碎片。在被监禁的情况下，这些紧贴地面的倒影和血腥味意外地能够缓解孤独。

“——所以看在我回答了这么多问题的的份上，你是不是也应该回答我几个问题？”马克西姆斯屈起指节敲敲玻璃，尝试拉回阿胡拉的注意力，“我说，侄子？你有在听吗？”

阿胡拉收回视线，含糊地应了一声。他应该尽快离开，这里给他的感觉越来越压抑了。

“……只有一个问题。你想知道什么？说实话，我不觉得自己有什么你不知道的消息。”

“当然有，亲爱的侄子。”马克西姆斯笑起来，呼出的气体让玻璃蒙上一层白雾。

“你能控制我吗？”

“什么？”阿胡拉下意识这样回复。

“就是字面上的意思。你能不能用你那个……神奇的分身能力控制我？道听途说了这么久，我还没亲眼见过你的天赋呢。”马克西姆斯直起身子，有些无奈地摊开手，“看在兰达克的份上，我可是你的叔叔，而布拉卡加竟然不邀请我参加你的泰瑞根化仪式！连康这种编外人士都出席了！作为异人大家庭的一员，我感到相当受伤。”

“现在正是帮马克西姆斯叔叔弥补遗憾的好机会。来吧，阿胡拉……让我看看泰瑞根给你的恩惠。试试看能不能控制我。”

能恰到好处地戳中别人的痛处或许也应当被算在马克西姆斯的天赋里。阿胡拉可以确定他叔叔是故意的，但此时此刻为这种事争论毫无意义。所以他最终只是把手背到身后，叫出了自己的一个灵魂体。

“你好，马克西姆斯叔叔。”灵魂体站在阿胡拉身边，散发着微弱的蓝光。

马克西姆斯盯着灵魂体，良久才发出一声感叹：“哇噢。这可真是……相当精彩。”

“希望这能让你感到满意。”阿胡拉看起来没有一点感到骄傲的意思，“至于精神控制……我的灵魂体必须和目标发生物理接触才能生效。”

灵体的目光配合地在透明隔板上游走了一圈：“你的要求恐怕是无法达成了，马克西姆斯叔叔。”

况且正常人不会主动要求被精神控制。阿胡拉没有把这句话说出口，毕竟无论从哪个角度看，他叔叔都和“正常”这个词不搭边。

“哎——”马克西姆斯塌下肩膀，一副相当失望的样子，“难道作为灵体，它不能穿墙什么的吗？”

“它能……无视一部分物理定律，但它本质上还是某种实体，不能穿透其他实体。说实话，我也没完全理解这个能力。”阿胡拉看向自己的灵魂体，后者上前一步，将手掌放在玻璃上，稍稍用力。

什么特殊的事也没发生。灵体的手就像任何一个普通人类的手一样贴在玻璃上，丝毫没有穿过去的意思。

“所以说，它其实就是一小部分你？无论从物理意义上来讲还是精神意义上来讲都相对独立的个体？”

“我想是的。”

“亲爱的侄子，我刚刚想到，虽然你的能力必须依靠物理接触实现，但我的能力没有这个限制。”

阿胡拉一时间没有理解马克西姆斯的意思，直到他看见马克西姆斯的双眼亮起了蓝光。与此同时，他感到有一股强大的精神力涌入自己身旁的灵体，试图抢夺灵体的控制权。

这场攻击来得太过突然，阿胡拉的精神力一下被冲散了大半，连带着灵体都变得有些虚幻。马克西姆斯似乎并不满足于此，外来的精神力在灵体内又转了几圈，但没有将原主彻底驱逐出境的意思。

“我猜如果我真的切断你和这个灵体的连接，灵体本身也会消散，这毕竟是你的能力。不，不，那样就太简单也太没意思了。”

阿胡拉的注意力都放在灵魂体身上，以至于马克西姆斯的声音听起来像是从另一个世界传来的。紧接着，他感到颅骨内传来一阵刺痛。他很快意识到马克西姆斯的精神力正顺着灵体和本体的连接钻进自己的脑子里。不幸的是，这段连接几乎相当于一条绿色通道，能允许马克西姆斯绕过阿胡拉最为有力的几道精神壁垒，直冲脑海深处。

起初，阿胡拉试图调动自己的全部力量把马克西姆斯逼回去，但他很快意识到这行不通。马克西姆斯在这件事上显然要比他经验丰富，阿胡拉在精神力对抗上占不到任何便宜，只能拖慢他叔叔进攻的步调。

二人的精神力纠缠在一起时，难免会有情绪碎片散落下来，和马克西姆斯进行情感共鸣的感觉很不舒服。阿胡拉可以确定马克西姆斯能感受到的只有自己的愤怒：他确实不讨厌马克西姆斯，但这不意味着他喜欢他叔叔在自己脑海里横冲直撞。

马克西姆斯的情感要更令人难以理解一点，因为阿胡拉竟然从那些碎片里感受到了爱。

如果阿胡拉再不采取任何行动，马克西姆斯取得他身体的控制权只是迟早的事。或许马克西姆斯这么做是为了离开监狱，而那和阿胡拉最初的目的一致，但阿胡拉拒绝放弃自己的自由意志。

阿胡拉咬了咬牙，猛然从缠斗中抽身出来，转而奔向马克西姆斯的精神力涌进来的地方。马克西姆斯的精神力突然失去阻挡，又前进了几寸，阿胡拉甚至能感受到马克西姆斯就在自己的记忆边缘游走。

接着，阿胡拉引爆了自己的灵魂体。

用引爆这个词可能不太恰当，从视觉效果上来看，灵体只是迅速变得模糊，接着消散在空气中。但对于精神世界而言，灵体的连接突然消失意味着马克西姆斯失去了绿色通道的庇护。瞬间归位的精神壁垒把马克西姆斯的精神力切成了几段，阿胡拉的精神力同时发力，彻底斩断了这部分精神力和马克西姆斯本人的连接。

失去控制且支离破碎的外来精神力很快消散了，阿胡拉终于将憋在胸腔里的一口气缓缓吐了出来。这次交锋的时间并不长，阿胡拉发现自己不知道什么时候后退了几步，并且太阳穴传来阵阵刺痛。

这样的结果在阿胡拉的意料之中。灵魂体被召唤出来后，如果因为外力消散而无法回收，本体也会受到一定伤害。

阿胡拉突然听见了马克西姆斯的笑声。他叔叔显然非常开心，一直笑到喘不上气才有所收敛。马克西姆斯狠狠地换了两口气，直起腰，擦掉自己的鼻血——看来刚刚的争斗对他影响也不小——走回床位旁坐下。

“行了，别那么看着我。我们都还好好站在这里，而且找到了乐子，这不是很好吗？”马克西姆斯翘起二郎腿，毫不客气地开始赶人，“我建议你最好别问为什么，如果你真那么做，你就要和布拉卡加一模一样了。我猜你不希望这种事发生。我已经问完了我的问题，你可以走了，由衷感谢你的配合，侄子。”

阿胡拉沉默良久，终于抑制住了开口的冲动。无论何时，跟马克西姆斯争论都不是明智的选择。

“这真是一次相当精彩的会面，叔叔。你知道吗？我有点不是那么想再见到你了。”他把精彩两个字咬得很重，说完便利落地转身，顺着来时的路线返回。

阿胡拉走到楼梯面前时，突然意识到有些不对劲的地方。马克西姆斯的牢房里本应该安装了能力抑制装置，按理来说他叔叔不可能使用自己的能力。

马克西姆斯是什么时候破坏掉那个装置的？阿胡拉没有答案。他忍不住回头，发现马克西姆斯仍然看着他，甚至向他挥了挥手以示告别。阿胡拉突然有种他一定会听说他叔叔被流放的消息的预感，但他发现自己并不悲伤。

阿胡拉不明白这意味着什么，所以他只是摇了摇头，清空脑内的杂念，然后踏上归途。


End file.
